


Losing Control

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, DOG FIGHTS ARE BAD DON'T DO THOSE, Dogs are for hugging and petting not fighting, Drabble, Fictober 2020, Gen, Mentioned/Off Screen dog abuse/dog fights, Original Akuma, Written from the Akuma's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: When Amecia found out what her boss was doing to those dogs, she saw red. When she saw the state of them on the news the day after, she saw purple. She never realized how easy it was for Hawk Moth to take advantage of righteous anger until it happened to her.
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Kudos: 2





	Losing Control

The Fur-Minotaur snarled as Ladybug snatched Chat Noir out from under her. Large fists pounded the ground and the akuma roared up at the two. Tensing to follow them to the rooftops, she paused when Hawk Moth’s mark flared on her face.

“Completely unacceptable, try again Fur-Minotaur.”

Her response was another snarl. 

What did he think she was doing? She had her priorities straight! 

First, get the miraculous. Second, use this power to eliminate every dog fighting ring in France. Third, repeat the second for the entire world!

Leaping from the street to the roof of a three story building in one go was effortless. She grinned and bounded off after her two targets. This was going to be a cinch!

“Hey! Over here!”

Clawed hands and feet scraped against the roof tiles, bringing the Fur-Minotaur to a quick stop. She whipped around and spotted that black cat waving at her from two streets over.

“Bet you can’t catch me, puppy!” He taunted, swinging his tail at her once he had her attention.

Oh, she wasn’t sure what it was, but he made her so angry saying things like that! No, wait, it was absolutely him calling her a puppy when she was old enough to have fully grown children of her own.

She swayed back on her haunches before launching herself at him, bounding from one rooftop to the next like a skipping stone. Up and over air conditioning units, dodging around chimneys, she doggedly followed that slippery cat as he dashed around Paris like it was his personal playground.

Everything unimportant faded away. All there was were the rooftops, the obstacles, and the prey.

It might be able to take the turns better, but she was faster. 

She would catch it.

A sharp right onto a roof next to the Seine gave her just enough of an opening. Leaping forward, the Fur-Minotaur crashed into Chat Noir, pinning him once again, this time to the roof instead of the asphalt. 

His arms strained against her hold and she grinned down at him, her fangs on display as she took a moment to celebrate her victory.

A piercing noise had her flinching back.

Ugh! What was that?

She covered her ears, shaking her head and backing away as she tried to locate the source of the annoying noise.

There!

Ladybug paused for a breath, but she wouldn’t get the chance to use the dog whistle again. The Fur-Minotaur would make sure of that.

“Gottcha!”

Something around her neck changed. Got lighter? 

No!

Her whistle!

She looked up from where her whistle used to hang to look dumbfounded at the very satisfied cat now standing in front of her.

A red yo-yo snapped out to catch the butterfly flapping its way out of the remains of the whistle her father gave her when she first became a professional dog trainer, but she barely saw it.

Hawk Moth’s hold on her mind was already fading along with the powers he’d given her. She crumpled in on herself, crouching as the transformation faded.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The red superhero - they were superheroes, did that make her a _supervillain_? - cried, tossing that red and black spotted dog whistle into the air. 

Amicia watched numbly as a swarm of glowing ladybugs swept through the city, repairing the shattered roof tiles along the path they just ran along with the others she made before they arrived.

So much destruction. She didn’t mean it! She just wanted her _boss_ to pay for making her train dogs for him to use in illegal fighting rings!

A guard dog was trained to protect, not to fight. No dogs should fight for sport! What is wrong with him?!

Putting a hand to her face, Amecia tried to hide her tears.

What was wrong with her that she didn’t notice before? How many good dogs had she unknowingly sent to their doom?

A small red-gloved hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

“It’s not your fault.” Ladybug assured her.

“Maybe not this,” Amecia allowed. Magic was something outside of her wheelhouse entirely. “But those dogs, I could have done something for them.”

“You still can, if you feel you need to?” Crouched beside her next to his partner, Chat Noir tilted his head with a small smile. “I heard on the news that the dogs they rescued from the rings went to a shelter. Maybe you can remind them that not all people are bad?”

She… she could do that, couldn’t she?

“Of course, it would be the least I could do!” Did her lease allow big dogs? How many could fit into a two bedroom, she wondered.

“Now, fancy a lift?”

Amecia blinked and looked down at the offered hand and then the roof tiles below them. She nodded sheepishly.

“That would be lovely, if you don’t mind.”

It was a surprisingly smooth trip down to the street level. Straightening, she brushed herself off and tried to orient herself on the road.

“Oh!” She almost missed the heroes making their exit, but thankfully her exclamation made them pause on the rooftop. Reaching a hand up in their direction, she called out, “If there is any way I can pay you back, just let me know!”

“Will do!” And they were gone

Feeling a little light headed, Amecia ignored the smattering of people in the streets around her and pulled out her phone.

Now, which shelter did those poor puppers end up at?

**Author's Note:**

> This might be part of a larger ML drabble series in the future, but we'll see
> 
> Prompt: unacceptable, try again


End file.
